


Back to Basics

by BritishGuy54



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGuy54/pseuds/BritishGuy54
Summary: When Tora invents a time machine, Rex and the Aegis get sent back in time to the day they met Tora.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Back to Basics

It was a lush, beautiful day in Fonsett. Grass was blowing in the seaward winds near the cobalt coast. Rex was relaxing on a chair, overlooking the seaview.

"Ah... I love this open coast more than the Cloud Sea..." Rex put his hands behind his head, when Pyra walked out, with a sandwich for each of them.

"Here's your lunch Rex!" Pyra said as she handed Rex his Crustip Sandwich. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Wow, thanks Pyra!" Rex said as he ate the sandwich. "You always know how to cook amazingly well!"

Pyra giggled as she embraced the compliment. "Why thank you Rex! Mythra's enjoying her lunch too."

"You bet I am." The blonde exited the house, waving to her sister and Rex. "Oh yeah. We have mail."

"Mail?" Rex said. "Pass it over."

Mythra handed the letter to Rex, with the envelope reading: _To Rex-Rex, Pyra and Mythra of Fonsett Village._

Rex looked at the letter, before saying, "It's from Tora I'm guessing."

"Or Zeke." Mythra said. "We know how much of a jokester he is."

Rex read the letter, as it stated:

_To Friends Rex-Rex, Pyra and Mythra,_

_Tora have very exciting news! Tora has developed a new machine! Tora want to see Rex-Rex and friends view machine! Also, Tora very sorry for borrowing money from Rex-Rex for rent, but will return money when you visit! Poppi also very excited to see friends again! Now that Dadapon and Lila have new home, Tora fine with friends sleeping overnight!_

_Best wishes, Tora and Poppi!_

"Well, that's nice of Tora." Rex said. "We can see what his new invention is like."

"Cool. I'll go prepare dinner for tonight." Mythra said.

"Mythra, no!" Pyra ran after her sister, as Rex continued to relax in his chair.

* * *

After a day, Rex, Pyra and Mythra arrived in Torigoth, where for some reason, the wanted posters still showed Rex and Nia.

"Here we are." Rex said. "Tora's house."

"It's nice to be back here, after everything that happened." Pyra said.

"I'm sure that fluffball is expecting us." Mythra said.

"Yeah. Let's head in." Rex said as they went to open the door, seeing the room in an absolute mess, where Poppi was trying to clean it up. "Hi Poppi." Rex said.

"Rex! It good to see you again! And Pyra and Mythra too!"

"Hey Poppi." Mythra said as she high-fived Poppi.

"Nice to see you again Poppi." Pyra said. "By the way... where's Tora?"

Suddenly, Tora jumped out of nowhere. "Ah! Rex-Rex! And friends too!"

"Nice to see you again Tora!" Rex said. "What's with the mess?"

"Masterpon has been working hard on 'time machine'." Poppi said.

"Poppi right! Tora finished time machine!"

"A time machine?" Rex asked.

"That's... impressive." Mythra said. "Good job Tora."

"Mehmeh! Tora quite... proud too! Tora test it and it work!"

"Poppi can vouch for Masterpon. It surprising success."

"Mehmeh! What Poppi mean by surprising?" Tora asked.

"Poppi unsure it would be possible." Poppi said.

"I guess that makes sense." Pyra added.

"So... how would friends like to try time machine?" Tora asked.

"I guess it would be fine..." Rex said.

* * *

As they approached the machine, Tora looked very prideful of his work.

"This really is amazing Tora!" Rex said in awe. "What's that?"

"That is date program! That say what date you wish to go to and from! So today is Amathatober 28th 4059. So date can be set to Amathatober 6th 4058... yes! That was date I finished Poppi!"

"And the date I had to salvage Bion Connectors for Poppi." Rex said.

"Mehmeh! Enough chit-chat!" Tora shouted. "Let's look inside!"

"It's pretty small..." Rex said as he was being squeezed by Tora's space, being pushed into Poppi's cold metal coating.

"Tora! Can you move?!" Mythra said as she pushed the Nopon, into the go button, closing the doors.

"What's going on?!" Rex screamed.

"Masterpon has accidentally made us travel through time." Poppi said.

"All because Mythra made Tora be pushed into button!" Tora screamed, as they felt a rush of speed as they travelled back in time, making them pass out, except Poppi.

* * *

"Ugh... my head..." Rex said as he woke up, in a tree trunk, with dim light.

"Is Rex okay?" Poppi asked, as she leaned foward towards Rex.

"Yeah, I'm fine Poppi..." Rex said. "Where's the others?"

"Boo." Mythra said.

"Ah!" Rex screamed.

Tora chuckled, "Mythra give Rex-Rex a big scare."

"You're not injured, are you?" Pyra asked.

"Nope! I'm good! What about the machine though?" Rex asked.

"Well..." Tora revealed the broken machine, having taken too much energy.

"Oh great." Rex said. "Where are we? When are we?"

"Amathatober 6th 4058, as Tora said, and I believe we're in Twin Trunks Hill, in Gormott." Pyra said.

"Well... let's figure out other things, huh?" Mythra said.

* * *

As they left the trunk, they noticed the Cloud Sea in the distance, where the storm was heavy.

"Yep. We've travelled through time." Rex said.

"Mehmeh... Tora need to tell you one thing! Don't run into your past selves! It cause big boom-boom paradox!"

"Got it!" Rex said. "What do we do?"

"We'll just have to endure this..." Mythra said. "Let's go."

* * *

Later, in Torigoth, Tora looked through the roof, seeing Past Poppi awaken for the first time.

"How may I be of service to you, Master?" Past Poppi said.

After seeing Past Rex and Pyra's faces, Tora felt a little weird.

"Meh... Tora really is a little odd..." Tora said.

"What was that?" Past Rex asked. "I thought I heard something..."

"Meh, it probably nothing." Past Tora said.

During that conversation, Present Tora went back to the inn they were staying at.

"Do you think anything will change?" Rex said. "I mean, Torna are still going to be searching for you Pyra, and you too Mythra."

"As long as things continue their current course, everything will be fine." Mythra said.


End file.
